Bloc Runners
Game Designer / Creator *Created by Matthew Renner Game Summary Block Runners is a one player logic puzzle game. Players traverse a geometrical map through arranging puzzle blocks in order to complete the level and reach the exit. The game challenges player’s ability to identify obstacles as well as tools to overcome them. Players must transform the puzzle blocks in unique and creative combinations while working towards level completion. Players / Moderators *For ages 6-12. 1-6 players. *Players compete individually. Moderators will verify solutions. Game Set-up and Construction Materials: *Printer *Scissors *Paper Construction: *All game materials can be constructed from the templates provided. The templates can be printed at any scale, so as long as the scale is constant between the levels, characters, and puzzle blocks. *Each level can be printed and used as-is. *The puzzle blocks can be printed and cut out. Cost: *The expected cost is roughly $2 per player (estimating at 10 cents per page). The levels can fit multiple per page, especially if used front and back. The movable blocks can be reused. *The maintenance cost is dependent on replacing damaged blocks and printing new levels. This should be minimal. Using heavier paper or cardstock will result in sturdier game pieces and minimize re-printing costs. How to Play / Game Rules Game Components: *The Levels consists of permanent blocks, a start-block, and end-block. See Figure 1 for block types. *The Character is a 1x1 block that represents the player moving through the game from one end to the other. Players can design their own character blocks or use a simple block. *The Puzzle Blocks are a collection of blocks that are placed by the player to help navigate the character from the start-block to end-block. Once placed these blocks become permanent and part of the level. **Each level has a specific set of puzzle blocks to use. This set of puzzle blocks is attached to each level. Game Mechanics: *Character Movement (See Figure 3) **Characters rest on the block platforms. **Characters can move left, right, or down unlimited spaces, but can only jump/move up one space. *Puzzle Block Placement (See Figure 4.1 and 4.2) **Blocks can be placed as the character moves. **Blocks can be placed anywhere as long as the piece is supported by at least 1 other block or the world itself. **Blocks can be rotated, but not mirrored or flipped. **Blocks cannot be placed on characters. **Blocks become permanent and part of the level once played. *Win Conditions **The level is complete once the character reaches the end-block. **There may be multiple solutions to complete a level! Game Workflow: *Setup **Players place their character on the start-block of a level. **Players are given the level’s prescribed puzzle blocks. *Game Play (See Figure 2) **Players will simultaneously move their character block and place puzzle blocks until the character block can reach the end block. Alternative/Advanced Game Modes *Players may create their own levels for others to play. *Players solve the puzzles using any combination of blocks. The solution using the fewest number of blocks wins. *Levels may contain a gravity block which changes the direction of gravity once the character passes through it. See Figure 5 for an example. **Gravity is always DOWN by default. **New blocks obey gravity for which the character is currently experiencing. Old blocks do not move. Templates / Diagrams Related Web Links *NA Other Details